


Ice Witch

by abraxos_sniffing_flowers



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abraxos_sniffing_flowers/pseuds/abraxos_sniffing_flowers
Summary: Matthias Helvar is captain of West Stave High's infamous ice hockey team. Mid-season, his team goes up against East Stave High's team. Where he meets Nina, a feisty player who stumps him with in one minute of meeting her.





	1. The Game

Matthias Helver doesn't understand how this guy does it. Number 14 had been slammed against the glass seperating the players from the spectators more than Matthias could count on one hand, and yet had managed to get the puck off his team every damn time.

 

And now, whoever they were, they were racing straight for him. Close enough to see really deep brown eyes before they twisted and hit the puck away from him towards the goal. Sighing, he gave chase to them as they swerve around his schools players. They swing low, ducking under an arm and pushing the puck straight through the goal.

 

He slows and stops as the game finishes. Matthias slides to bhis schools side watching number 14 because their eyes most definitely didn't belong to a guy.

 

14 begins pulling at their mask as Matthias watches. Matthias' mouth drops open at the face behind the mask. It revealed probably the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. 

 

Brown hair pulled into a plaited bun at the side of her neck and eyes that glared at him before he could look away. Her face broke into a smile as her team approached her and Matthias wonders what 'he' would would have to do to get her to smile at him.

 

She catches him looking and winks, raising her glove and shooting him a small finger wave before turning away and letting her team mates drag her off the ice.

 

———————————————————————

 

"Helvar, right?" A rather confident and melodious voice asks from behind him. He whips around to see number 14 standing in the row of seats behind him. He nods, trying not to look at the rest of her body now that it isn't in protective gear and a jersey.

 

She has a body made for the ice, pleasantly chubby and curvy in the right places. She moves around the seats and sits next to him, sticking her hand out to him.

 

"Nina Zenik. I helped kick your teams ass about an hour ago" she smirks at him as he grimaces. 

 

"Matthias Helvar, captain of the team you versed an hour ago" he grasps her, oddly soft, hand and shakes as she continues smirking.

 

He pulls away from her as she props her feet up on the seat in front, leaning her head back and sighing. He shakes the perverted thought from his head before they could surface.

 

"Tell me Matthias, why am I interesting enough for you to stare me down throughout almost the whole match?" his eyes almost bug out of his head at the question before composing himself.

 

"You use tactics that no one else does. I had your teams usual strategy figured out and you came in and shook my, completely solid, mind you, plans right out of whack." Nina just laughs, her chest moving with her before she turns to him.

 

"I would teach you my moves, but then I'd have to kill you"

 

"You wouldn't get close enough to me." She considers this for a second before leaning in to his ear.

 

"If I used the right body parts I could get close enough to do more than kill you" she whispers, sending shivers down his spine and a blush along his cheeks and neck. 

 

"'Drusje"' witch. Wicked, silver tongued, gorgeous bodied witch.

 

"Well then, you'll just have to be a druskelle" she whispers, still not moving away. She hovers for a second before pulling away from him. She softly tucks a piece of paper into his sweater, kisses his cheek and stands.

 

"Call me if you ever want a hunt. Oh, and" she glances at his hips "take a cold shower."

 

And with that she skips off up the arena's aisle, her hair flowing out behind her.

 

—————————————————————1 wk

 

"So, witch, why hockey? And why the guys team?" Nina skipped alongside him down the street as he watched. She wore a pretty red sweater and black tights with her hair pulled into a very bouncy ponytail. He watched her and realised that he was glad he called her. He had contemplated it up until midnight the night before. He was surprised she picked up the phone.

 

"I originally figure skated, but I copped a lot of shit about my size from my coaches. I had skill on the ice so I figured that I could put it into something where my size would be an advantage and my friend suggested hockey. I'm not on the girls team because there is no girls team at my school”

 

“Who’s your friend?” Matthias, despite his best interest to not be involved with someone from a rival school, wanted to know everything about Nina.

 

“Do you know Inej. Inej Ghafa?”

 

“Who, the demons girlfriend?”

 

“Just because he may have been arrested once… twice… thrice… Just because he’s been arrested four times, does not mean he’s a demon. Just because WSH* is an all boys school filled with preppy-ass pricks does not make Kaz anything less. Or so Inej tells me. I don’t particularly care for him either”

 

“Did you just say my school is full of pricks” She nods and laughs at the scandalised look on his face. “Why did I call you again?” she shrugs, calming down slightly.

 

They approach the diner at the end of the street, known for their waffles. Matthias tried to contain his laugh at the way her face lights up.

 

“I figured you might be a girl who likes waffles and ice cream as opposed to overly fancy food” he says, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. _If Jesper’s wrong about this._ He had asked Wylan about what he should do for his date tonight. Wylan had asked his boyfriend from Nina’s school, ESH*, Jesper, who had said _Waffles, most definitely._

 

Nina let out an excited squeal. “Yes, how’d you know that I loved waffles!” She says ecstatically, grabbing his hand and bouncing into the diner, humming softly. Her hand is soft and fits snugly into his own. She pulls him into the line at the counter and intertwines their fingers, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

 

“Would you like to share to share a plate of waffles with ice cream?” she nods hastily.

 

“I would like that very much, Matthias. I’ll go get us a table” She sneaks past his notice and places a kiss on his cheek before turning around and finding a table. He blushes at the action before his face breaks into a giddy smile. _She kissed my cheek. She actually likes me._

 

_———————————————————————_

 

“If waffles is where you take girls on first dates… how are you single?” Nina asks, swinging their joined arms as Matthias walks her home.

 

“I… My stepdad isn’t really into the idea of me seeing people, so you’re kinda the fist girl I’ve taken on a date in a while” he confesses sheepishly, his cheeks heating up.

 

“Oh. Who was the last girl?” Her brows were furrowed in question.

 

“The daughter of one of my stepdad’s old friends. She was socially inept and needed a friend and I was basically forced to take her out. It didn’t go very far… that was almost 2 years ago now.” Her face scrunched up cutely and she kept their arms swinging.

 

“So you’re telling me… that a gorgeous guy like you, who’s captain of the hockey team, hasn’t had a date in almost two years?” he nods ”and you actually called me. I’m flattered. Wait… have you ever been kissed?” He shakes his head nervously. She kept them moving, but fell into an almost contemplative silence.

 

Nina moved into her street, but still held his hands. She pulls him close to her side and let her headrest on his shoulder.

 

“Thank you… for tonight I mean. I didn’t think you were going to call. It made me nervous. Well, to be honest, anything involving you makes me nervous”

 

“The feeling’s mutual. Why do I make you nervous?”

 

“I’m not antisocial, I have guy friends, and I go on dates, but I’ve never really had anyone who treats me like you do. It’s makes me nervous that if we keep going on dates, that I may not be able to stop myself from _really_ liking you, and that I’ll get hurt. I’m not saying that I’m planning anything between us, because I’m not, but that’s my head space right now and you did ask.” She’s biting her lip and Matthias half wishes that he could kiss all those worries away. Instead he just hugs her closer.

 

———————————————————————

 

“I had a rather … enchanting time tonight, Matthias” Nina says as they stood on her front porch. He held both her hands gently and she smiled softly at him.

 

“I believe you were the one enchanting, drusje” she begins laughing.

 

“You still think I’m a witch?” She laughs, tilting into his chest.

 

“Not in a bad way. In an enchanting way. In a brilliant way.” He kisses her forehead just as the door behind them opens. Nina pulls away from him and turns to the women in the doorway.

 

“Genya, Zoya”

 

“You said you would be home an hour ago. And is this not Jarl Brum’s son?” Zoya quirked an eyebrow as she looked him over.

 

“And if it is?” Nina had an expression on her face that indicated that she was playing with fire

 

“Than he is not to be near you” Genya hissed icily

 

“You said I could go out with a boy tonight!” Nina almost yells in frustration. She grabs his hand and stomps down the porch steps, dragging him with her.

 

“Nina!” They both yell after her.

 

“I’ll be back, relax!” she walks back down the street before stopping at the corner.

 

“Maybe I should go” Matthias suggested softly. Nina huffed and dropped her head forward onto his chest.

 

“This was not how this date was supposed to end.”

 

“Then we’ll go out for another one.” he assures her, lifting her chin to look up at him. “I have a hockey match next Friday and Saturday, but on Sunday, I kinda want to see you figure skate” He leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on her forehead and another on her nose, making her giggle. He brought her hand up and kissed her knuckles.

 

“Goodnight drusje”

 

“Goodnight druskelle” 

 

He turned away and began to walk home.


	2. The Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little insight into the parents of our *dramatic voice* star-crossed lovers.

Matthias stepped into his house, softly closing the door behind him. His dad enforced a strong curfew at 11:00. If if he was even a half hour late, he got in shit. As it so happened, he was an hour and a half late. He blamed Nina. The date had gone really well and he even got a second one next Sunday. She had most definitely enchanted him with her personality and smile and laugh and... just her general persona was brilliant and striking.

 

"Why are you so late?" Matthias swore, loudly and colourfully and whirled around to come face to face with his step father. Jarl Brum stood in the living room, hands on hips, eyebrow quirked and steely eyes glaring.

 

"Hey dad... uh, I had a date tonight. I already told you" Matthias is used to these confrontations and doesn't particularly enjoy them.

 

"And you also said you would be home for curfew." He pauses "I'm giving you a couple of extra chores and you're grounded until Saturday because you wouldn't have been so late if you didn't enjoy the date." Matthias sighs in relief. That wasn't too bad of a punishment. "Who was this girl you went out with?" He says, stern face almost cracking into a smirk. Matthias takes a step back down the stairs.

 

"Her name is Nina and I met her a hockey last weekend. She goes to EHS and is on their hockey team and I really like her." His dad smiled for a second before a thought came to mind.

 

"Nina Nazylensky, as in Genya and Zoya's daughter?" Jarl's face contorted at the thought.

 

"She prefers Zenik. I'm going upstairs. 'Night dad"

 

"Matthias"

 

He turns to meet his dad's eyes. "Yeah?"

 

"I don't like her, don't get hurt. And watch your language" and with that, Jarl turned and walked into his bedroom, letting the matter drop.

 

\--------

 

"Really Nina, Jarl Brum's son? Could you be any more stupid?" Zoya seethed. Nina flinched, an action not missed by Genya, who laid a hand on her wife's arm gently.

 

"Nina, we just don't you to get hurt" Genya says with a bit more kindness. Out of her two moms, Genya was her favourite. Definitely nicer and more protective, whereas Zoya was brutally honest and slightly untrusting and wasn't afraid to undermine Nina's decisions.

 

"His name is Matthias and I actually really like him. He's really nice and isn't like all the other boys who are just trying to feel me up. I think he likes me as well."

 

"What he likes, young lady, is 'not' you. Why would like you?" Nina's face falls in shock as Zoya's dawns with realisation at her words.

 

"Nina. I'm sorry, you know I-"

 

"Leave me alone" she cuts Zoya off, choking back sobs. She pushes past her mothers and runs up the stairs and into her room, slamming her door. She stumbles to her bed and collapses, throwing her head into her pillow and letting the waterworks flow.

 

Zoya wasn't a bad parent. She always helped Nina when she asked, she helped her feel more confident in her body and was empathetic to all her teenage woes. Nina knew Zoya was also quickwitted and venom-tongued, the reason she was the best lawyer in Ketterdam. But she'd never taken this far. She had never used cruel words on Nina or Genya.

 

'mmm, mmm'

 

Nina reaches for her vibrating phone, not pulling her face from her pillow until the phone was right in front of her. It was a text from Matthias.

 

'I had a really fantastic time tonight. I hope your mums didn't go too hard on you. Already excited for Sunday. You looked stunning tonight.' Nina giggles at the image of Matthias typing the message. 

 

'I hope your dad was alright with you coming home so late. Zoya was a bit harsh, but she'll come around. I had a great time with you as well. You didn't look too bad yourself ;)'

 

A knock sounds at her door.

 

"Nina. Can I come in please?" The gentle voice revealed Zoya and Nina muttered a half hearted reply. The door opened slowly and Zoya stepped inside. She looked nervous and guilty, an expression Nina couldn't say she was familiar with. Zoya's fall on the phone in Nina's hand.

 

"Are you texting" she pauses as if in pain "Matthias?" Nina nods silently, still watching Zoya deal with her obviously conflicting thoughts.

 

Zoya decides to crouch on Nina's floor next to where her head rests on the pillow.

 

"I'm sorry Nina. I didn't mean what I said and I'm sorry for lashing out at you. I don't want you to be hurt." She says earnestly.

 

"Why don't you like Matthias' dad and why does that stop me from liking his son?" Zoya paused at Nina's hesitant question.

 

"Brum and his family used to be part of a notorius gang and just after you were born, my mum and dad and Genya's mom were in the police force. They raided the gangs base and..." Zoya paused and put her head on the blanket in front, calming herself down slightly. Looking back at Nina she had tears in her eyes.

 

"... it went badly, really terribly. Genya's mom died and my parents both went to hospital with serious bullet wounds. It was messy and Brum was one of the shooters. Neither Genya or I will ever forgive him and we don't know or care whether he's changed enough to raise a son. But I dont want you interacting with someone who could hurt you."

 

"But Matthias isn't like that. He's sweet and kind and awkward and we shared a plate of waffles." Zoya let out a breathy chuckle and squeezed Nina's hand.

 

"I'm sure he's all those things. I'm sorry about what I said. Anyone who wouldn't want you is crazy." She stands, kissing Nina's forehead.

 

"Good night mom"

 

"Good night Nina"


End file.
